


Amongst the rubble

by The_Azkaban_Dreamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Azkaban_Dreamer/pseuds/The_Azkaban_Dreamer
Summary: Ginny finds Harry looking miserable after the Battle of Hogwarts





	Amongst the rubble

Ginny found Harry sitting amongst the rubble with his chin resting on his knees, staring blankly out in the direction of the Lake. Ron and Hermione had told her that Harry had suddenly became withdrawn from them as the events from the final battle finally caught up with him.

Ginny placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and he turned to look at her, his green eyes full of pain.

"Hi," Ginny said softly. "Can I join you?"

"Course you can," Harry said heavily.

He attempted to smile, but Ginny could see that he had trouble moving the muscles in his mouth. She didn't blame him; the last year had given her very little to smile about.

Ginny sat down next to him and for a while, they both sat there looking out at the lake. Glancing at Harry, she noticed how much he had changed during the nine months that they had been apart. His hair was longer and he had grown a lot of stubble on his face and he had so many cuts littered across it.

"Are you okay?" She asked him quietly.

Harry looked at her, his face full of pain and exhaustion. His eyes didn't have the same sparkle that they used to have. They were like empty bottles, simply dead to the world.

"Yeah," Harry said tonelessly. "I'm fine."

Ginny knew that he always said that even when he wasn't fine. She wasn't fooled one bit and she knew him well enough to know when Harry would withdraw himself, isolate himself from the world and wallow in his pain. Except he didn't have to suffer alone. Not this time.

Memories of the battle were still fresh and painful in her mind and even now, she could still see Harry in Hagrid's arms and remembered missing Bellatrix's Killing Curse by mere inches. The loss of Fred was still raw and it hurt her far more than any Cruciatus Curse ever could.

"If it makes you feel any better," Ginny said slowly. "I'm fine too."

Harry met her eyes and Ginny was certain that her emotions had shown up on her face because Harry's eyes filled with concern and Ginny smiled at him and understanding flickered in his eyes which grew brighter, the familiar sparkle that she loved returning to them.

To her surprise, Harry smiled back, a true smile that lit up his face, bringing back the boy that she knew and loved. Harry tentatively wrapped and arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

They sat like that for a while, amongst the rubble looking across the lake and gazing up at Hogwarts which looked like it was in a sorry state. Ginny remembered a year before when they used to sit by the lake together. So much had changed in that short amount of time. It felt as if they were completely different people.

Despite everything, Ginny felt a sliver of contentment as she sat with her head on Harry's shoulder; she had missed him so much during those dark months, that it had been like a constant stomach ache. There were even times where she used to dream that somehow, Harry was watching over her as she slept. She didn't know if that was the case but missing Harry drove her forward in her determination to resist the Carrows.

Her heart had broken when she thought that Harry was dead and seeing him alive again, having him wrap his arm around her was the best thing about those miserable twenty-four hours. She knew that Harry would tell her everything when he was ready and there would be no point in trying to push the matter. Until then, she would do her best to be there for Harry as he needed her as much as she needed him.

A breeze ruffled over their heads as the sun peaked out through the clouds. Ginny could feel Harry relaxing as he sat there with his arm around her and for the first time in months, Ginny felt contentment as her head rested on Harry's shoulder.

There will be a lot of healing to do and a lot of pain to go through, but for the first time in months, Ginny felt optimistic for the future as a new beginning dawned upon them as they gazed at the White Tomb of Albus Dumbledore in the distance.


End file.
